Scott Rader
|birthplace = Finland, European Union |deathday = |deathplace = |awards = 2 Emmy Awards, 1 nominations |roles = Visual Effects Compositor |image2 = Phil Barberio.jpg |caption2 = ...seated at his monitor in the Digital Magic editing bay, scrutinized by Ronald B. Moore with his supervisor Phil Barberio in the foreground. }} Scottie "Scott" Thornton Rader II is a visual effects artist who worked as effects compositor on (while employed at Digital Magic), , and . In he worked for POP Film as digital visual effects supervisor on . During his time on Star Trek his work for the franchise earned him one Emmy Award nomination and two Emmy Awards wins for Outstanding Individual Achievement in Special Visual Effects. Career outside Star Trek Born as Scottie Thornton Rader II to Finnish parents he spent his childhood in Stockholm, Sweden. Several years later he moved to Los Angeles and started his career in the special and visual effects department. In 2004 he won a Visual Effects Society Award for Outstanding Visual Effects in a Music Video for his work on 's video "Pass That Dutch", shared with 3D animation artist Aladino V. Debert. Beside his work on Star Trek, Rader was an effects compositor on the television science fiction film Journey to the Center of the Earth (1993, along with Don Greenberg, Adam Howard, Simon Holden, Laurie Resnick, Brannon Wright, and Joe White), worked for POP Films as digital compositor on 's science fiction blockbuster Independence Day (1996), as key compositor for Digital Domain on 's blockbuster Titanic (1997), and as digital artist on the science fiction film The Fifth Element (1997) and the television thriller The Pentagon Papers (2003, along with Tom Mahoney and Edward L. Williams). Between 2003 and 2006 he worked as digital effects artist and visual effects supervisor for the company Radium on the comedy Something's Gotta Give (2003, along with David Sosalla, Brian Fisher, Don Greenberg, and Brad Kalinoski), the comedy Are We There Yet? (2005), the science fiction thriller Æon Flux (2005), the comedy The Holiday (2006, with David Sosalla, Antonio Torres, Jeremy Lang, Brian Hanable, Scott Dougherty, and Jamie Baxter), and 's drama Apocalypto (2006). More recently he worked as digital effects supervisor on the drama Black Snake Moan (2006), as compositing supervisor on the television movie Princess (2008, with Aladino V. Debert), and the fantasy comedy Bedtime Stories (2008). Emmy Awards For his work on Star Trek Scott Rader has received the following Emmy Awards and nomination as Visual Effects Compositor in the category Outstanding Achievement in Special Visual Effects: * Emmy Award for the episode , shared with Dan Curry, David Stipes, Michael Backauskas, Adam Howard, and Erik Nash * Emmy Award for the episode , shared with Dan Curry, David Stipes, Michael Backauskas, Joe Bauer, Edward L. Williams, Don Greenberg, Adam Howard, Don Lee, Robert Stromberg, John F.K. Parenteau, Joshua D. Rose, and Joshua Cushner * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Joshua Cushner, Judy Elkins, Steve Fong, Dennis Hoerter, Adam Howard, Gary Hutzel, Don Lee, Fredric Meininger, Glenn Neufeld, Jim Rider, and Joshua D. Rose External links * * Scott Rader at DigitalArtistsAgency.com Category:Special and Visual effects staff Category:Emmy Award winners Category:Emmy Award nominees